The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector. In one aspect, the invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting two electrical conductors together for use in high voltage, low current applications such as for neon signs.
Commercial neon signs, such as channel letter signs, require an approved connection for 6,000 to 15,000 volt, 20 to 120 milliamp circuits. To meet criteria of city and state electrical codes and the approval of testing laboratories, it has been necessary to either provide an uninterrupted continuity of conductors from one neon sign unit to the next, or provide an approved splice connector if this continuity is broken.
A connector well suited for this application which is inexpensive, simple in construction, easy to install, and which meets code requirements would be very desirable.